


Pas De Deux

by Anonymous



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Afterglow, Alternate Universe - No Spouse, Attraction, Body Worship, Chemistry, Comfort, Cunnilingus, Erotica, F/M, Foreplay, Kissing, Resolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, inspired by dance, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy and Allison share an erotic moment after their <i>paso doble.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas De Deux

**Author's Note:**

> Because [that dance](http://www.justjared.com/2015/10/26/andy-grammer-does-the-paso-doble-with-allison-holker-on-dancing-with-the-stars-video/) in particular was just so sizzling and their overall chemistry through the season was a delight to watch, even if I'm technically late to the party but this is better than never.  
> And yes, respective spouses conveniently hand-waved away for this one. No disrespect is meant to them at all, just had to be done. In other words, "It's just a fic, you should really just relax."

If one were to ask Andy exactly how he ended up in this position- the position being perched on the edge of this bed with Allison half-writhing in his lap and staring intently- he would honestly have no good recollection. All his brainpower right now seemed to be focused on the gorgeous body in front of him. Her tall boots and dramatically-caped jacket had already been discarded, leaving her in just the black bodysuit hugging her curves.

Shit, should he even be thinking that?

She laid her hands on his chest and smiled broadly. "I knew you could do it, babe," she cooed, actually cooed. "Intense, aggressive-"

"And bad-ass," came out when he could actually speak, goofy as it sounded to his ears.

Allison laughed sweetly and pecked his cheek like she was wont to do after a show done well. "You bet, totally bad-ass." She rest her head on his shoulder, pressing her body close as possible, and Andy instinctively snuggled his arms around. "Seeing this side of you come to life...I feel so much more..."

"More..." he prompted, using all his willpower not to caress the slender lines of her back.

"Closer." She murmured her confession into his neck. "I haven't felt this close to a man since- a long time."

Andy could count all the times she'd made reference to Weslie's father to him on maybe one hand. As far as he was aware of the situation wasn't abusive, the two just drifted apart, which was still rather sad. There was no doubt Allison was a loving mother, but being single could make for some lonely nights- something he knew all too well.

"That sounds silly, doesn't it?" she asked when she pulled back to look eye to eye at him.

Thankfully his heart didn't break at that question. "Not at all." He moved to cup a hand under her chin, slowly in case she needed to jerk away, but she stayed still. The tension that seemed to have been simmering between them for weeks- sweat and effort and closeness of bodies- hung in the air.

Andy took a deep breath and the chance to ask, "Can I kiss you?"

After what felt like an eternity, she whispered "Please," and licked her lips.

The only word he needed. He moved closer to seal his mouth over Allison's, and her immediate sigh of contact breathed warm breath into him like a kiss of life. Lips teased and suckled around each other with soft sounds and moans. Oh, she was delicious-

"Mmm..." Allison pressed deeply against his lap, and even in his snug dance pants Andy felt an unmistakable hard-on grow. So many parts of his body were aching for contact- was she just as soft and delectable everywhere? Image after image tumbled behind his closed eyes and he didn't bother to stop them.

He soon broke the kiss and touched their foreheads together, watching her quietly panting. Beautiful.

"I wanna make you feel good," his voice was a low rumble. She deserved whatever pleasure and comfort she wanted, and giving that to her would be good for him as well. The tension had already melted away, anything was possible now.

Allison nodded and kissed a line down his nose. "Want you..."

He had no answers or other questions, he had no words at all. His whole mind was a jumble of _yes yes please_. First things first. He settled a hand on her hair to feel for every bobby pin and untie the elastic holding the bun together until her natural tendrils fell loose around her face. He threaded his fingers into the silky waves and resumed kissing, even meeting her writhing with some grinding of his own. All of that for her and because of her.

"Ahh-" Allison gripped the back of his jacket collar like she could fly away otherwise. "Hands..."

Oh, these hands could do plenty. Andy smiled against her skin and felt for the bodysuit's zipper to gently tug down. Inch by inch the material fell away until her pert breasts and trim stomach were exposed, and he noticed a faint red flushing in the valley between them when she shivered. "Cold, hon?" he asked and pulled her close just as much for warmth as to feel the nudge of her breasts against his heart.

She shook her head and kissed his top lip. "All good shakes. Don't stop now."

Oh you bet he wouldn't. Slowly he rolled over so Allison laid against the mattress and watched her raise her arms with a languid and pretty smile. He pulled the rest of the bodysuit down to show her only other adornment being the simplest pair of small black panties that stood out against her light golden skin. In this moment Andy felt he was looking at perfection as warmth radiated from head to toe. This felt right, this was a good thing; two people who cared about each other sharing a moment to chase the demons away.

Allison bit her bottom lip and wriggled her hips, a playful 'show me what you got' movement. He cupped a hand between her legs and they both sighed at the hot and damp contact.

"Oh, sweetheart, what I am gonna do with you all wet like this, hmm?" The sly grin that had made many a fan swoon now crossed his face just for her as he tugged the garment down and away, a grin that widened when he noticed a neat and trim strip of hair that was no doubt made to accommodate the skimpiest of costumes. Even if he was a hound for thinking so, _jackpot_.

" _Such_ a guy," she teased and beckoned while opening her legs. "All yours."

All his to play with and show her what pleasure could feel like- Andy laid flat for his face to be barely an inch from this beauty and get a closer look at nether lips that were a deep pink of lust. Right now that was his favorite color in the world. "Mmm..." He breathed over her hot skin and carefully opened her lips, silkened as flower petals. Her clit came into view sitting there so round and pink and sweet, he couldn't resist giving it a kiss.

"Ooh!" Allison pursed her mouth and laid a hand on Andy's hair, definitely intent on keeping his head where it belonged. "Just like that, babe..."

Oh, he had more tricks where that came from. He gave two fingers a liberal lick and slowly pushed them inside her, arousal hitting his full peak when she reacted "What- oh my god, _ohhhh!_ " All her words were beautiful in their uninhibited incoherence.

Once his fingers were in deeply as they could go, he let them still for a moment so he and her could both let the sensations sink in. Her pussy was soft and warm like being encased in velvet, with the added wetness of her arousal. It was paradise. Slowly he curled the tips to stroke along her sensitive walls while his tongue continued to lavish attention on the sweet cut ruby of her clit.

"Ahhh-" He lifted his gaze to watch Allison grip the sheets and slightly stutter her hips. Her pleasure was truly poetry in motion.

"Mmm..." With a teasing smirk, Andy straightened his fingers and began smoothly thrusting them in and out, slow enough not to hurt but deep enough to make it all too clear what he was mimicking. He knew he was hitting Allison's spot most of the time as he was rewarded with her shallow breaths, pink-flushed face, and more flowing of her warm juices that he dutifully lapped up. He could drink from her oasis and stay sated for ages. "So wet for me, sweet Alli..." Experimentally he opened and closed his fingers in a scissoring motion and heard a soft noise from within. So sexy.

"Oh...ah yeah..." Allison had lolled her head to one side, eyes shut in bliss, and her chest and stomach gently rolled with her breathing. "Babe...faster...please..."

Hell yeah. Andy let his fingers pick up the pace and his lips sealed over her clit for a gentle suction that still left it pulsating. Her body heat seemed to flow right into him that he could feel on his face. Their moans and the wet sounds of her pussy overlapped with each other to make erotic music that filled the air for a long period.

"Mmmnngh!-" Allison rolled her head back and her lower body shivered and shook.

 _Let go, babygirl. It's all right,_ Andy mentally willed and massaged a gentle circle inside her. As if hearing him she raised her hips with a high-pitched cry as sweet as the release he felt flood over his fingers and mouth. He sighed in satisfaction and soothed his tongue everywhere to clean her off, turned on even more by her breathy whimpers.

"Oh...ooh..."

Oh she was perfect, delicious and loving. Andy slid his fingers away to lick them clean, then crawled back up on the mattress to pull Allison's warm body into his hold. She rest her head and a splayed hand on his chest while her breathing was making its way back down to normal, and he could hear the settling rhythm of her heartbeat. Sounded just like his. He kissed her hair in adoration and praise and stayed silent in his embrace.

"Oh..." Eventually Allison relaxed and she opened her eyes to look up at him with a small but happy smile.

"Good?" he grinned.

"'maaazing." She stretched out her arms and legs like a contented house cat and cradled Andy's face to kiss his jaw. "Thank you, babe."

"Deserved t'feel good," he murmured and slid his hands to the small of her back to cup smooth muscle. "So sweet, so pretty..."

"Mmm-" Allison rolled her hips to be grinding against him again, and a sly smile touched her face in recall. "Kind of unfair, though..."

"Unfair?"

"Because _you're_ still dressed." She spread her hands on his chest again to push him flat against the mattress, straddling his hips with her hair hanging over each side of his face.

Oh. Oh, he could dig this all right. He matched her smile and tucked a strand of hair behind an ear, even if some of it fell forward again. "You alright to-?"

"Uh-huh." She leaned down to tenderly kiss his mouth, then moved his arms up so she could peel his jacket and shirt away. Andy lay back, content to let her take the reigns for this round and to continue being her pleasure toy. Once his lean chest was bare, Allison peppered it with kisses and loving nuzzles. "Mmm, so handsome."

Andy chuckled from both the contact and compliment and settled his hands behind his head. "Yep, I was just a skinny little twig a few weeks ago," he teased.

She pressed a cheek to his chest so he could see her open smile and the tip of her tongue glide along his skin. "Always handsome."

So sweet. He puckered a playful kiss and watched Allison sit up to strip down the rest of his clothes. She pulled his belt from the loops with the slow care and tease of a burlesque dancer taking her time to remove a glove and still looking amazing doing it.

"Mmm..." She cupped between his legs to rub deeply, and the erection that had been kept at bay for a while returned at full force. Andy bit his lip and rolled his head back with a groan much like she had as the thrill sensation shot right through him from dick to brain. Through his blissful haze he could just barely hear her ask, so playfully innocent and cute, "Ohh, is this all mine?"

Thankfully a "yes" instead of anything awkward-sounding came out when he was able to speak. Wordlessly she finished disrobing him and soon he felt a soft and cool hand grip around his shaft, which just made him groan even louder. She was truly bewitching...

When Andy rolled his head forward again, he saw Allison had raised her bottom and spread her legs, hovering over him as if getting ready to...oh, yes. He licked his lips in desire and reached to hold her shoulders, not pushing her down but keeping contact. This was all about her-

"Such a good man," her praise was simple and sweet, and slowly she began the descent onto his ever-ready cock.

Andy was torn between keeping his focus on her face or her body, but when the tip disappeared between her nether lips with slick noises and a sigh, he had to look down to see the erotic beauty in action. Yes, they fit together perfectly, the final barrier between them had broken and it felt so damn good. When Allison softly groaned, he looked to her face to see her eyes shut, cheeks flushed, and mouth slightly opened, lost in her own bliss as she continued to sink.

"That's right, babygirl, lemme fill you," he whispered, cut off by another bit lip and groan when the pleasantly confining wetness of her pussy walls gripped around him. The heat on his face manifested into small sweat beads on his skin and he welcomed them.

"Yeah..." Once Allison was lowered enough she didn't need to grip, she cupped Andy's face again and leaned for their foreheads to touch. His gaze stayed directly in her beautiful eyes just like they'd look at each other on the dance floor, but of course a whole other kind of intimacy. Add to that his rushing heartbeat-

"Having fun?" she asked cutely and clenched her muscles again before he had a chance to answer.

Oh, fuck, yes, fit like a velvet glove. He stuttered his breaths and blindly in his rapture haze felt his way to hold at her just-right breasts, thumbs caressing her firm nipples. So much sweat on her skin she was wet inside and out. "Unh...yeah..." he breathed and arched his hips so she could keep on feeling him.

"Mmm...good...ooh, love those big hands, babe..."

He felt Allison's tongue glide along his mouth and wordlessly he opened to accept. Heated and slick, tongues lapped and tasted around each other as Allison started a quick rhythm of riding and rolling on him, pantings and groans punctuating every thrust.

"Ahh-" Andy slid his sweated hands around to feel all her curves he could reach, from her long legs and powerful thighs to how her stomach muscles dipped in and out. Every inch was perfection... He pressed a thumb on her clit that had to be super-sensitive by now with the squeal of pleasure she released.

"Mmm, more," she pleaded with wrapping her arms around the back of his neck and rolling her hips in a figure-eight.

 _Yeah._ He took Allison's bottom lip in his teeth and kept on pressing, working out a rhythm of touching every time her mound pushed out to meet his hand. They moved together with flowing grace, fervid passion, and the friction of skin on skin.

Soon enough she cried out in a second orgasm, not as wet as the first but her pussy tightening enough for Andy to lose control and hit a high note of his own. His vision blurred and chest ached in the best kind of pain as he held to Allison's hips while releasing hotly inside her. If this was intense enough he could never think coherently again it'd be worth it.

He fell back against the mattress hyperventilating when he finished, and with a final wet sound and sigh Allison slowly pulled off to curl in beside him. Kisses lovingly smattered in the crook of his neck and he felt around to drape an arm about her waist. His brain was a happy fuzz and he relished it. Yep, this was a good thing.

"Hmm-" she kissed each side of his mouth and the corners of his eyes. "Y'ok, babe?"

"Mmf...yeah." Andy wiped sweat from his face to focus and saw Allison still smiling. "You're beautiful," came out more timid than he intended in his post-orgasm bliss but he meant it. Fortunately Allison didn't laugh aloud if she found it funny.

"So are you," she playfully grabbed his chin and pressed a wet kiss dead-center that made his heart quicken again. "Thank you for knowing what we both needed."

Andy grinned dizzily and traced a line down her stomach. "Should we go clean up?" Even if his limbs did feel too wobbly to function more right now.

She must have felt the same, as she answered, "Little later." Her mouth craned to his ear to add in a seductive whisper, "And you can use those fingers again when we do."

Oh, hell, she'd learned his weakness quickly. His face reddened at the pleasant mental image but he still smiled and nuzzled his cheek by hers. "Totally taking you up on that offer, sweet Alli."


End file.
